villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kirisame
Kirisame is a major antagonist in Dr. Stone. She is a high-level enforcer who works for the Great Leader of Treasure Island. Personality Kirisame is shown to be aloof and calm. Unlike Mozu, Kirisame is loyal to Ibara and is willing to listen to all his orders when dealing with enemies. Kirisame is shown to be a fearless individual prone to fighting an individual if she suspects that they are up to no good. Kirisame is not willing to talk to anyone she perceives to be strange and is quick to use the petrification weapon to neutralize them like how she attacks the passengers on the Perseus ship. Kirisame is willing to turn anyone to stone if she believes it is under the orders of the Great Leader and Ibara and occasionally, of her own accord. However, Kirisame is bashful at the idea of romance as when she encountered Kohaku for the first time, Gen managed to diffuse the situation by convincing Kirisame that Kohaku was just looking for her boyfriend, Senku, and when she kissed him, Kirisame blushed at the sight and quickly left. This was seen again when Kohaku hugged Senku after she was revived from petrification. Biography Past In the past, Kirisame gains a position in Treasure Island to follow the orders of the Great Leader. Ibara entrusts her to carrying the petrification weapon to petrify anyone who defies the orders of the Great Leader and poses a threat to the island. At one point, Kirisame is seen along with Mozu on board a ship petrifying multiple people on board a ship when they left the island. Unbeknownst to Kirisame, she is unaware of Ibara’s secret where the Great Leader himself was turned into a statue. She is lead to believe by Ibara that the Great Leader is still alive while not knowing that she is being used by Ibara. Plot When the Perseus that has the members of the Kingdom of Science arrives near Treasure Island, Kirisame attacks the ship by using the petrification weapon. She ended up turning almost every passenger on the board the ship to stone. Afterwards, members of the Petrification Kingdom went on the ship to retrieve items off it. Kirisame was seen taking orders from Ibara when the men from the Petrification Kingdom began taking the statues on the ship to break apart and throw into the ocean. When Kirisame spots Kohaku, she immediately attacks her thinking that her activities is strange. However, she leaves Kohaku alone when she was tricked by Gen into thinking that Kohaku was just looking for her "boyfriend" Senku. Kirisame was present along to see the harem girls who would get to meet the Great Leader. When Ginro and Kohaku are seen on top of the hut the houses the Great Leader, Kirisame turns them to stone for getting a lot of attention. When Ibara discovers that Mozu is betraying them, he instructs Kirisame to use a fake petrification weapon in an attempt to trap her enemy. When the Kingdom of Science leads their attack on the Petrification Kingdom, Kirisame does what Ibara tells her and manages to trick the members of the Kingdom of Science. Kirisame arrives at the Perseus ship to meet with Ibara. When she hears that Ibara wants to use the petrification weapon to set the radius to petrify anyone on the island, Kirisame was against it. Ibara tells her that she should not go against the will of the Great Leader. Kirisame tells him that the Great Leader says that they should not abuse the power of the petrification weapon. When Taiju tells everyone on the island that the Great Leader was turned into a statue, Kirisame was surprised and wants to know from Ibara what was going on. However, Ibara used the petrification weapon on her to turn her into the statue causing her to fall into the waters below. After Ibara's defeat, Taiju discovers her petrified body underwater while retrieving Yo and brings her along as well. On the ship, Senku revives her with no hesitance, stating that she was merely deceived by Ibara and not truly their enemy. Upon revival, Kirisame correctly guesses that Senku had a reason for reviving her and Senku confirms that he wants to know where Kohaku and Ginro's petrified bodies are. Later, during the celebration aboard the Perseus, Kirisame is seen bowing to Soyuz, implying that she learned of his connection to the Great Leader, with Soyuz insisting that she doesn't have to bow to him. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Female Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed